A variety of applications and platforms have recently arisen that require very low latency in the data centers in which they are implemented. One such application is “MapReduce,” which follows the request-response (or request-reply) model. Request-response is one of the basic techniques used by computing devices to communicate with one another and involves a first computing device sending a request for data to a second computing device and the second device responding to the request. Typically, there will be a series of interchanges until the complete message is sent from the second computing device to the first computing device. In MapReduce applications, the request is split into multiple smaller sub-requests, each of which may be sent to one of multiple different servers in a data center. The transaction is deemed complete once responses to all of the sub-requests have been received from the servers. Because the last response received determines completion of the transaction, the Once the response to each of the sub-requests is received from all of the servers, the transaction is complete. Since the last response received determines completions of the transaction, the tail latency of the individual sub-requests are important and required to be as small as possible.